


Dust And Phoenix Ashes

by sonyaalonya



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, half of this is going to be really pretentious, help me, i hate the title but i'm a Dumb Bitch and couldn't think of anything else, i have synesthesia and i needed a way to let out all the feelings soooooo, i might bring up petya or maybe he'll make an appearance, i would actually die for sonya, i write about her too much, i'm not a great writer don't hate me, mostly nikolai though, natasha and andrei are the only straight characters oops, oh yeah there are book characters here too!, sonya has synesthesia, the chapter titles are all song titles, the other half will just sound like it was written by a squirrel on crack, this is my first fanfic on here uh oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyaalonya/pseuds/sonyaalonya
Summary: Natasha's first time staying at Hogwarts over Christmas break is going to be great. She'll spend time with her cousin Sonya and brother Nikolai, and with Andrei, the love of her life. Everything will be perfect. Or not.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't know what song this chapter title is referencing, you shouldn't be reading this.

//Natasha's POV//  
The day before Christmas break at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was always an exciting one. This year was more exciting than ever for Natasha Rostova, as it was to be the first year she, her brother Nikolai, and their dear cousin Sonya would be staying over break. Of course, the reason they had to stay may have been all too exciting. See, Nikolai wasn’t what you’d call responsible with money, and after he made the Quidditch team he spent far too much on supplies. Nobody in their family knew why he had done this, but they did know that it left them with barely enough to pay for necessities. So, as the older Rostovs sorted out their financial situation, the three eldest children were to stay at school. Because at Hogwarts, everybody is safe and well-supervised, right?  
Natasha’s mind was so full of excitement that she was practically floating down the hall. She thought of all the sweets she’d eat with Nikolai, the snowball fights she would have with Sonya in the courtyard, and how this would be the first Christmas spent with Andrei, the love of her life. In fact, she was paying so little attention that she almost rammed into the library doors upon her arrival. Natasha laughed at herself for being so silly, and opened the creaky wooden doors as quietly as she possibly could. She immediately headed to the corner table where she and her cousin always studied. Sonya was sitting there, absentmindedly strumming her ukulele, completely ignoring the open Herbology homework right in front of her. Natasha excitedly slammed her bag down on the table, startling Sonya out of her little trance.  
“Oh, hi Nat!” Sonya said in her usual shy, soft voice. “I didn’t see you come in.”  
“Yeah, no kidding!” Natasha laughed. “What were you thinking about?”  
“Just things. I realized I’m probably gonna be the only person in my house staying here over break. Everyone else I know is going back to their families. Us Hufflepuffs are famously loyal after all.”  
“But it’s not like you’ll be alone! You’ll have me to spend time with. And you’ll have Nikolai! Without my mom constantly bothering you two, you’ll finally have time to do cute romantic things!”  
“Natasha, you talk like me and Nikolai are a couple. The fact is, we aren’t and we probably never will be.” Sonya almost sounded annoyed.  
“You’ve been in love with him for ages though! Now you finally have a chance to be with him and you aren’t taking it?” Natasha asked.  
“Was I ever really in love with him? Or did I just mistake simple friendship for love?”  
“Oh Sonya don’t be silly, I know what’s happening! You’re so nervous about finally getting to spend the most romantic holiday of the year with your crush that you’re doubting your feelings! Trust me, I had the same feeling with Andrei. Speaking of, can you believe he’s staying just for me?” Natasha was now a bit anxious to change the subject.  
“How very sweet of him. I can tell he loves you very deeply.” Sonya seemed relieved that she was no longer the subject of their conversation.  
“His sister’s in your house right? I think her name is Mary? Andrei says she’s quiet and a bit antisocial. Kinda weird that a person like that would be a Hufflepuff, you know?”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever talked to her, but I know who you’re talking about.” Something was off about Sonya’s voice, but Natasha shrugged it off, assuming her cousin was just having a hard time with homework or something.  
“I’d best go say goodbye to all my friends who are leaving! See you at dinner Sonya!”  
“Bye Natasha!” Sonya smiled, but her eyes and tone made it clear that her mind was elsewhere. She only acted like this if something was really bothering her, and Natasha was now determined to figure it out, even if it took all week.  
When she arrived at the Gryffindor common room, Natasha found Andrei sitting in a chair near the fire. He smiled and stood when he saw her walk in.  
“Hey Natasha.” He said gently  
“Hi Andrei! Has anyone left yet?”  
“Not anyone we know very well. But speaking of, I got a last-minute owl from my father asking me to come home for break. I have to leave immediately."  
"Oh." Natasha said, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. "Well that's... that's perfectly understandable. He probably gets lonely all by himself."  
"Thank you for understanding babe, you're the best." Andrei managed a weak smile as he picked up his suitcase. Natasha walked over and hugged him as tight as possible. "Hey, here you can have my flannel." He broke away from her and took his red and grey flannel off, leaving himself in just his black t-shirt. Natasha gently took it from him and stepped back.  
"Goodbye Andrei! I love you!" Natasha said, holding back her tears.  
"Bye Natasha," Andrei replied, "I'll miss you." He stepped through the common room door, and Natasha waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps to bury her face in his flannel and sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all you lovely people who managed to sit through my writing! I promise/hope that I'll improve as the story goes on.


	2. Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is named after Brittain Ashford’s band Prairie Empire’s song. It’s my favorite by them and that’s all I have to say.

Sonya watched as Natasha excitedly skipped out of the library. She smiled, thinking of how wonderful it must feel to be really, truly in love like her cousin. It seemed delightful, yet so terrifying to pin all your affection and love to one person. Sonya shivered and sat back down in her chair. She strummed a bit at her ukulele, watching the rose pink swirls of color that came from the strings.

 

**_Rose Pink_ ** _ : kind, and has had a bitter past. the color of ukulele and marshmallows. sonya’s favorite color. _

 

Sonya played a few chords, then picked up her pencil and wrote some lyrics that had been in her head for a while. Songwriting was Sonya's favorite pastime. It let you express your feelings while still being structured. She also enjoyed singing the songs she wrote, but nobody, not even Natasha, knew that. Sonya never had much confidence that she sounded good, and half of her songs were just too personal to share with anyone. Realizing that she had sat there thinking for far too long, Sonya looked at her watch. It was almost time for her friends to start leaving, so she hurriedly shoved all her things in her bag and walked quickly to the door.

The moment she arrived back in her dormitory she was tackled by her friend Catherine.

 

"I was sticking around here just so I could hug you goodbye! I'm going to miss you!" Catherine was squeezing her impossibly tight.

 

"You're going to your parent's for three weeks, not joining the army Catherine, calm down!" Sonya laughed, wrestling her way out of her friend's arms so she could set her things down.

 

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you." Catherine stuck out her bottom lip. "Anyways, I have to leave now, or else my family will be worried. Be prepared for a big ass hug when I get back, okay? Bye!"

 

"I might need more than three weeks to prepare for whatever you version of a 'big ass hug' is, but I'll try my best." Sonya yelled after her. Looking around the dorm, she realized she was the only one still there. "Hello three weeks of lonely nights." she sighed to herself, and began to sort her homework out on her bed. After about four minutes she started to cry. She hadn't even thought about it, but it was completely silent, and Sonya couldn't handle silence. The terrible grey circles it spun around her head could send her into full blown panic attack if they spun for long enough. Sonya immediately set down her work and grabbed her record player out from under her bed. After several failed attempts, and two minor electrocutions last summer, she'd figured out a spell to help her electronics work with no access to electricity. Soon she was listening to Panic! At The Disco’s Pretty.Odd album and soaking in Brendon Urie’s rich, purple vocals. Maybe being alone wouldn’t be too terrible after all.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, the Hufflepuff table was almost bare, occupied only by a few 7th years and… Mary Bolkonskaya. Sonya’s heart did gymnastics in her chest. Of course, out of every girl that could have stayed, she was the only one. Sonya hesitantly sat down near Mary. Mary looked up with bloodshot eyes and gave her the tiniest of smiles.

“Hey, your name is Mary, right? Mary Bolkonskaya?” Sonya asked. She knew the this already, of course, but she didn’t want to seem creepy at all.

“Y-yeah that’s me.” Mary sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye.

“Are you feeling okay? Because if you aren’t I think you should really go to Madam Pomfrey.”

“No, no, I’m feeling alright.” Mary was obviously not feeling alright, but Sonya dropped it. She never liked when other people got nosy about her emotions, and she could only hope Mary felt the same. The girls finished their meals in silence. 

“Do you want to head back up to the dormitory? Our prefect isn’t here so I guess we just leave when we want.” Sonya said. 

“Um, yeah sure.” Mary had stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy and red. 

“Alright, come on. I don’t like walking through the halls on my own.” Sonya smiled at Mary and got up. Mary still seemed hesitant to go anywhere, but she stood up and walked down the length of the table. The two walked up to the dormitory in a painfully awkward silence, and said goodnight to each other. As Sonya lay down in her bed, she couldn’t help feeling a little sad that Mary wasn’t still there. Oh well, they were probably going to have to spend much more time together over the next few weeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet Sonya has Synesthesia! This is a thing that I have, and I never find characters anywhere that have it. If you don’t know much about it, I encourage you to research it, it’s extremely fascinating.


End file.
